Villains
Villains was a tribe from Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. Although the more dominant of the two tribes, the Villains struggled for power with their blood thirsty personalities. With each castaway wanting to outdo the other, there was no room for floaters. In the end, the strength of small alliances proved more useful with such a large tribe. Their tribe colour was red. Members *Aiden, who had a strong alliance during Survivor: Philippines but flipped to another for a greater chance of winning. *Ashleigh, the villaness of Survivor: The Australian Outback who forced the opposing alliance to turn on each other whilst she flew under the radar. *Bailey, a blunt player with a crude sense of humour who was originally from Survivor: The Australian Outback. *Brendan, who threw his allies under the bus during Survivor: Panama but was voted out when being caught in the lie. *Cherry, the strategist who cut ties with his allies when needed and eventually won Survivor: China. *Cody, who neglected allies he made during the switch of Survivor: Panama to unite with his original group. *Darcy, known for playing a cut-throat and unlikable game that saw all her allies voted out but her earn the win during Survivor: Nicaragua. *Domenic, the most notorious villain originally from Survivor: Panama who constantly made deals and alliances before breaking them. *Glimmer, the more vocal member of Ometepe who tried to overthrow the majority of the Survivor: Redemption Island merge. *Hunter, who, despite his short stature, was able to strategise cunningly during Survivor: Panama. *Jase, a pessimistic player who was in the minority of both Survivor: The Australian Outback and Survivor: China but hated it. *Mandy, the leader of the Zapatera alliance during Survivor: Redemption Island that controlled the entire post merge. *Priya, who played a fairly kind first two games but played more aggressively during Survivor: Nicaragua. *Sarah, a villain for her crude and humorous judgements of others, especially during Survivor: Panama. Tribe History The red Villains tribe was formed on Day 1. With fourteen of the most cunning and cut-throat players united, none of the players were sure what to do. Instead of making a strong alliance of four, Domenic decided to unite the men for an easy majority. Mandy and Darcy, as former winners, feared they would be easy targets and created an all women's alliance as a counteract. The Villains tribe was so uncoordinated they lost the first immunity challenge. The boys decided their target was Darcy, but Hunter quickly shut down that idea and switched their votes to Mandy. The girls on the other hand voted for Cody, seeing him as a big physical and social threat although he lacked strategic flair. At tribal, the boys voted for Mandy but Cody was still sure they were voting for Darcy. Instead of an intended 7-7 tie, Cody ruined the plan and he was voted out instead. Brendan, known for throwing his allies under the bus, ran to the girls and said he was willing to be used as a number. Although they were nice to his face, Mandy, Glimmer and Bailey weren't buying it. The Villains won the next four immunity challenges in a row, keeping all thirteen together for a week. When the Villains lost again, Mandy, Glimmer and Bailey approached Cherry and Jase to get rid of Brendan. They had no other option and with the slightest bit of power, the five eliminated him. All original alliances shifted and three new groups formed. Glimmer, Jase and Cherry, who voted out Brendan remained together, but Mandy and Bailey flipped back to Ashleigh and Priya, throwing Glimmer under the bus. Domenic was getting tired of leading the boys and joined this foursome, fearing his position in the tribe. With this lack of cohesion, the Villains lost the following immunity challenge. Glimmer, Jase and Cherry voted for Domenic, seeing his threat. Sarah, Darcy, Hunter and Aiden as the outcasts of the tribe, voted for Mandy but the majority of four girls and Dom got rid of Jase, a player in the opposing alliance. The girls had a loose alliance at this point still. To a greater scale, all eleven castaways were playing hard and trying not to get targeted. Domenic found a Hidden Immunity Idol during this time and only told Ashleigh about it, seeing her as his ride or die. Having a good relationship with Domenic and Ashleigh respectively, Hunter and Sarah joined the majority alliance. On the other hand, Darcy and Aiden joined forces with Glimmer and Cherry. The four also welcomed Bailey to their alliance later on after she felt her majority weren't listening to her opinions. After winning a challenge, the Villains lost on Day 13. The minority wanted to target Mandy once again but it was no use and Cherry was voted out. With only three males left on the tribe, Sarah banded them together and said she wanted to break away from the girls. Agreeing, they voted for Glimmer when the Villains lost the following immunity challenge. The girls saw Sarah conversing to the boys and at tribal, they blindsided her. Ashleigh and Domenic remained a tight twosome and the pair agreed that an even split of genders would make for the best alliance. The group of six became Ashleigh, Glimmer, Priya, Domenic, Aiden and Hunter. This left Bailey, Darcy and Mandy in the minority. After the tribe won immunity, they lost yet again on Day 16. The trio of girls wanted to get rid of Aiden and tried to get the girls to join. Although Ashleigh and the other girls were tempted, they wanted to show their allegiance to the six and Bailey instead was voted out. Even though Ashleigh, Priya, Domenic, Hunter and Aiden remained loyal to each other, Glimmer felt like making a bit of a move. The tribe won immunity but lost again on Day 18. Even though the five were angry with Glimmer, they felt a merge coming and Darcy was their biggest target. At tribal council, the three minority women voted for Domenic but it was no use and Darcy was voted out. The following day, the tribes merged and the battle between Heroes and Villains just began. Trivia *Glimmer is the only Villain who has yet to return for another appearance. Category:Tribe Category:Heroes vs. Villains Tribes